entre la guerra y el destino
by llaulli
Summary: esto se trata de algo como brujas y otros seres el regreso de los arrancarya que un experimento de aizen quedo y esta dispuesto ha revivir a sus enemigos de la sociendad de almas
1. Chapter 1

**Hola acá les escribo un nuevo fic que con muchos apagones en mi casa pensaba en fantasmas o sea en velacho y después me recordé un anime que había visto soul eater así que en este fic ahí brujas …. Ojala que les guste ….**

**Posdata: **_**esto ocurre por lo menos cuando ya termino la guerra sangrienta de los mil años del manga de bleach pues aún no lo he terminado de leer pero en este fic ya yamamoto soutaicho murió su teniente también y kiorako es el nuevo comandante de la sociedad de almas y nanao es su teniente pero puede ser que cambie -,,,-**_**pues en mi historia después de eso hay una paz ,ahora ichigo es capitán del octavo escuadrón y Karin es …..**

**Mejor ya no hablo más-**

_Cuando alguien está pensando_

**Cuando su zampackto habla**

**Por un trasmisor **

Era una mañana bastante calurosa es la sociedad de almas una chica con cabello negro y esos ojos ónix por lo mede 14 años con una placa de teniente de la escuadra numero 8 estaba haciendo el papeleo con el salvador de la sociedad de almas KUROSAKI ICHIGO.

Ichi-ni cuanto falta para terminar dime-dijo Karin en tono aburrida

Oye no te quejes ya que tu no eras la quería se r shinigami - dijo ichigo riendo –acaso solo querías matar hueco

Pues no –dijo Karin - pero tampoco para esto ichi-ni ,además no conozco a nadie de aquí

Acostúmbrate además es tu primer día y si conoces alguien a mí a rukia –dijo ichigo calmando a su hermana

Pues si pero hay muchos más -dijo Karin aburrida

Oye tu eres la nueva teniente -dijo un pelirroja

Si -dijo Karin

Pué s yo me llamo rangiku matsimoto –dijo matsimoto pero puedes llamarme….

Hola rangiku pues yo soy la teniente el 8 escuadrón….-dijo Karin pero fue interrumpida

Pues mucho gusto –dijo matsimoto -justo ahora vamos a tener la reunión de los teniente ven

Ya-dijo Karin, saliendo de ahí

Pero Karin ven ayúdame con esto Karin-dijo ichigo gritando ya que no quería ser el papeleo

Solo

**Reunión de tenientes:**

Pues en la sal donde se llevaba la reunión estaba nanao tomando lista :

Vamos a ver si están todos está el teniente 2,el teniente Kira ,isane , hinamori ,,el capitán byakuya ,el teniente 7…..que EL CAPITAN BYAKUYA –dijo nanao sorprendida –que hace usted aquí

Pues mi teniente está en una misión y yo tomo su lugar-dijo byakuya

Que bien byakuya ...byakuya-dijo yachiro cantando pero al capitán le metió un gran caramelo para que se callara .pero ella lo digirió todo y siguió cantando –byaku…byakuya que bien -pero todos le apareció un gota estilo anime .

Pues creo que está bien…-dijo nanao y después continuo - teniente 8 ..Teniente 8, nadie contesta….

Espera nanao-chan aquí esta-dijo matsimoto parándola con la mano

A tu eres la teniente del octavo escuadrón -dijo nanao sonriendo

Si yo soy -dijo Karin

Pues bien-dijo nanao y siguió llamando pero se detuvo al ver que memu no estaba ,pero después alguien toco..

Yo soy el capitán del 12 escuadrón y voy a remplaza a …..-dijo kurotsaki mayuri, pero antes que terminara le cerraron la puerta.

**MINI FLASH BACK**

Taicho me preguntaba-dijo memu temerosa

Que rápido que no tengo tiempo –dijo mayuri

Pues si me podría remplazar pues creo que llegare tarde –dijo memu

Ya pero ya vete a buscar lo que te dije-dijo mayuri sin perder la vista en experimento ,pero al final explotó y él se dirigía a la reunión de tenientes…..

**FIN DEL NINI FLASK BACK**

Esta es la última vez que hago favores-dijo mayuri -así reciben a un capitán con un portazo

Taicho con quien está hablando –dijo memu

Ah …-dijo mayuri al ver que no había nadie y se va con un shumpo

Pues que habrá pasado –se preguntaba memu ,entro a la reunión y vio al capitán kunichi se preguntaba que hacia el si era una reunión de capitanes

Hola memu-dijo nanao –donde estabas entro alguien que decía que te reemplazaba a pero ya nos ocupamos de eso

Pues bien -dijo memu sin saber de quien se trataba

Ya vamos a comenzar la reunión –dijo nanao –quien propone ideas

Yo, yo, yo … elígeme a mí -dijo yachiro alzando la mano para ser más alta

Pues tu -dijo nanao con una gotita

Pues mira porque en ves que sea mariposas que sean mariposas dulces –dijo yachiro

Eeee...-dijo nanao-otra idea

pues deben ser dulces sanos –dijo al fin biakuya ,todos lo miraron con una gotita ,después de un rato llego una mariposa infernal diciendo :**se comunica que hay una reunión de capitán que hace que el capitán kunichi se vaya..**

pues ahora que se fue el capitán yo les doy un idea revolucionaria –dijo matsimoto con una risa señalando algo

Ooo….sorprendente, magnifico, admirable pequeño...-dijeron muchos

no saben que es cierto –dijo matsimoto poniendo la mano en frente ,todos afirmaron que no ,matsimoto suspiro –pues con esto podremos escuchar lo que dicen su capitanes observen ,ahora lo voy aprender ,esto es lo que está diciendo mi taicho –dijo matsimoto

**Taicho 10: maldita matsimoto, donde se habrá ido ffffffff**

Hay taicho muy estresado eres -dijo matsimoto con simpleza

**Taicho 10: alguien dijo algo , pero no hay nadie**

Matsimoto hizo una señal para Para que hagan bulla ,todos se callaron y escucharon atentamente ya que el ya había llegado a donde era esa reunión que a veces podían entrar .

**La reunión de los capitanes**

Que ha pasado porque nos han llamado –dijo hitsugaya

El comandante kioraku empezó a hablar - los he llamado por el caso del teniente abaray ha sufrido heridas …..puede ser que muera

**espero que los disfruten pues pienso que estaba bien espero que ustedes piense también eso , viva ICHIRUKI ….HITSUKARIN…..MATSUGIN …..ULKIHME?**

**MATA HASTA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos perdones las confusiones es que pues veras que el corregidor de micro Word no funciona y algunas palabras se traban pero **_**suminasen (lo siento ) **_** bueno supieron que bonis ya publico el capi 38 pues a mí me gusto y eso me motivo a escribir el capítulo 2 pues espero que les guste…**

**Taicho 10: maldita matsimoto, donde se habrá ido ffffffff**

Hay taicho muy estresado eres -dijo matsimoto con simpleza

**Taicho 10: alguien dijo algo, pero no hay nadie**

Matsimoto hizo una señal para Para que no hagan bulla ,todos se callaron y escucharon atentamente ya que el ya había llegado a donde era esa reunión que a veces podían entrar .

**La reunión de los capitanes**

Que ha pasado porque nos han llamado –dijo hitsugaya

El comandante kioraku empezó a hablar - los he llamado por el caso del teniente abarai ha sufrido heridas graves…..puede ser que muera ¡

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos con ojos como platos - quien fue el que habría herido asía a un teniente que se supone que ya tiene un bankai.-se preguntaban todos para ser exactos el capitán 3, hirako,kunichi, kowamura ,el capitán 9 ,hitsugaya .

Puesto que ha zaraki no le importó el solo quería luchar con ese que pudo derrotar a alguien de ese rango ,mientras que kurotsaki pensaba que ese teniente no destacaba para tener ese rango si se dejaba vencer así .

Renji –se dijo ichigo y imediantemente se fue a la escuadra 4, pero cuando el iba ir el comandante dijo que aún no había concluido la reunió que se quedara.

-o-

renji - dijo rukia , al escuchar eso ,le cayó como balde de agua fría ,y se salió con shumpo a al escuadrón 4 a ver a su mejor amigo de la infancia – o porque tu renji -se decía rukia llorando

al llegar al escuadrón rukia busca a alguien que le dijera donde estaba renji miraba para todos desesperada y encontró al fin a una persona pero lo que oyó no le gusto para nada .

lo siento pero en este momento el teniente abarai no puede recibir visitas -dijo el joven

No yo quiero verlo ahora-dijo gritando desesperada para poder verlo

No, lo siento -dijo el joven o través

sode no hiraiko –dijo rukia –primera danza , y salió un hielo grande que destrozo una parte de la escuadra 4 que ocasiono un estruendo que hubo como consecuencia que todo el sereitei le llamara la atención ,provocando que muchos shinigamis se fueran contra ella ,terminadora arrestándola pero ella se defendía sin da r marcha atrás .

no suélteme-decía rukia gritando como eso dependiera de su vida –renji renji renn..ji - a ella ya se le acababa la voz pero aún seguía pataleando

-o-

**Reunión de capitanes**

Comandante –dijo el mensajero de los shinigamis

Que pasa –dijo kioraku normalmente

Pues parece que la teniente del treceavo escuadrón ….-dijo el mensajero pero fue interrumpido

RUKIA-dijo ichigo y kunichi agitados –que le pasa habla -grito ichigo emanando su pode espiritual

Pues está siendo detenida por shinigamis de ese mismo escuadrón pero no se rinde y ha logrado ha perjudicar a ese mismo escuadrón-dijo el mensajero y se fue utilizando shumpo

Rukia-dijo ichigo eso le cayó como un balde de yelo y desesperado se fue al cuarto donde vio que emanaba humo y esto provoco que gritara más fuerte-rukia

El capitán kunichi también fue al lugar donde ocurría estos hechos mientras los demás capitanes solo se miraran serio y provocara un silencio incomodo entre ellos pero fue cuando el comandante kioraku dijo-doy por terminada la reunión para otra ocasión - pero lo dijo seriamente que hizo que los demás se sorprendiera por poco tiempo porque el se rio y todos lo miraban como diciéndole idiota ,y en seguida se fueron utilizando shumpo.

**en la reunión de tenientes…**

Como que rukia está siendo arrestada -dijeron algunas tenientes

Les dije - que no hagan bulla cállense –dijo matsimoto gritando

si tu eres la que está gritando-dijeron todas , ella se tapó la boca y apago el trasmisor.

Bueno ahora tenemos que ir al escuadrón 4 –dijo matsimoto ya tranquilizada- pero escúchenme deben poner esto a sus capitanes para estar al tanto de todo.

Si –dijeron todos y se fueron, pero Karin estaba anonadado pues ella había conocido a rukia como una persona tranquila ,que pensaba antes de hacer algo y amble no una chica que lo hacía sin pensar sin perder tiempo fue utilizando shumpo a la escuadra 4 para ver lo que había pasado.

**Escuadrón 4**

Cuando los tenientes llegaron, isane inmediatamente fue con su capitana ,al ver admiraron una escena donde rukia decía- renj..Renji …..les digo que me suelten ustedes no entiendes ...yo quiero verlo –gritaba desesperada y llorando ,mientras que ichigo decía -cálmate no decías que yo era un idiota al actuar sin pensar., pero eso ni le calmo ella seguía en la mismas, después al capitán kunichi miro a rukia y solo movió la cabeza como diciendo conducta desaprobatoria rukia me avergüenzas y dijo- hado número 40 lluvia de loto amarilla y en ese momento callo una lluvia de pétalos amarillas sobre rukia que hizo que perdiera la conciencia .

_Nota .- ese hado pues yo lo he inventado ya que tenia de agregar algo _ y mejor que eso ya que cuando ves a alguien herido te desesperas cierto y peor si lo conoces

Rukia rukia-grito desesperado ichigo al ver que perdía la conciencia, y ichigo se fue contra el capitán kunichi

Que les hecho a rukia-grito ichigo desenvainando su zampacto ,el solo suspiro y dijo- solo esta inconsciente no era nada grave ,además si continuaba a si podría estar más tiempo retenida ., y eso lo tranquilizo y le soltó. Era obvio que sería suspendida rukia por actuar así.

Después a rukia se la llevaron a la sala de retención por 5 semanas ,al fin las tenientes al ver terminar ese espectáculo , se movieron se fue por allá y otra por allá y otra por otro lugar y sucedió que se chocaron entre todas .

Capitán, capitán -llamaron el tercer y cuarto oficial

Que pasa-dijo el capitán ukitake con su característica sonrisa

La teniente fue detenida -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Que fue lo que paso-dijo el capitán ukitake seriamente

Pues pasa que provoco un desastre en la escuadra 4 y está retenida por 5 semanas - dijeron

Ah pues bien ahora vamos- dijo ukitake serio ,y se fueron a la sala de retención donde pudieron ver que estaba ichigo hablando ,pero ella estaba con la cabeza gacha.

Rukia -dijo el capitán ukitake

Lo siento capitán-dijo rukia con su cabeza gacha - ichigo está ni-sama

Él no está -dijo ichigo tristemente , ya veo -dijo rukia con un hilo de voz

No hay nada de qué disculparse-dijo ukitake – todos cometemos errores

mm-dijo rukia- siguiendo con la cabeza gacha -gracias

Rukia te prometo que yo voy a hablar con biakuya-dijo ichigo dispuesto

Gracias-dijo rukia que sonrió pero después se entristeció ,que apenas pudo ver ichigo .

Taicho sabes que paso -dijo matsimoto emocionada

Al fin vas a ser tu trabajo -dijo hitsugaya serio

Ay, ayayyayayay taicho –dijo matsimoto haciendo moritos – porque yo de todas yo

Porque es tu trabajo –dijo hitsugaya con cara de niño –cuando fue el último día que has hecho tu trabajo

Pues siempre taicho voy a las misiones si- dijo matsimoto

Y el papeleo –dijo hitsugaya con cara de niño

Si tanto quiere eso pues…-dijo matsimoto -ahora vengo

Matsumoto-grito hitsugaya e hizo en sus labios se formó una sonrisa-_no te cambiaría por nada matsimoto_

_-o-_

Oigan chicas quien quiere a hacer mi trabajo-dijo matsimoto emocionada, pero nadie dijo nada mmmm

Dijo matsimoto-quien quiere estar junto a mi taicho-dijo

Yo yo yo-dijeron muchas ,pues bien todas -dijo matsimoto juntando sus manos - síganme

Ya -dijeron todas las shinigamis

_Nota :esas chicas son de distintos escuadrones y son el grupo de fan de los capitanes kurosaki ,biakuya y hitsugaya y no pierden la oportunidad para estar con ellos._

**Escuadrón 10….**

Taicho- dijo matsumoto contenta -hay mucho papeleo

A matsimoto vas a hacer el papeleo-dijo toshiro esperando un no

Sí ,pero yo no -dijo matsumoto pues ellas ….

**Creo que eso fue todo hasta la próxima pues hasta el siguiente fi publiquen comentarios por favor así lo hago más rápido más pronto al fic ósea que si dan comentarios me motivan a escribir pronto. Que viva**

**Ichiruki, hitsukarin, izukira, ulkihime,matsugin**


	3. alboroto

**Hola a todos lo siento el retraso este va el ultimo fic en este mes creo o no es que ya no tengo tanto tiempo , pues ya que el instituto donde solo me enseñan inglés y otros estudios pues vuelvo a las 8.00 pues eso empezará en marzo o no se ,ya que tengo tiempo ahora les escribiré.**

**Aca les va el fic …**

Escuadrón 10….  
Taicho- dijo matsumoto contenta -hay mucho papeleo  
A matsimoto vas a hacer el papeleo-dijo toshiro esperando un no  
Sí, pero yo no -dijo matsumoto pues ellas….

QUE – grito hitsugaya al ver shinigamis femeninas en su escuadrón  
Pues Taicho quiere terminar o no-dijo matsumoto  
VEN ACA MATSUMOTO- grito toshiro enojado por las tonterías de su teniente, pero ella se escapó por que las chicas le taparon el paso.  
HOLA HITSUGAYA TAICHO - dijeron las chicas sonriendo - pues vamos a ayudarle hoy día  
Ahah-dijo hitsugaya abrumado, lo que quería era silencio pero no lo había, una chica con coleta se acercó a toshiro y dijo con timidez –puedo sentarme a su lado- toshiro le iba responder pero otra chica se acercó jalándola.  
Tu no no y no tienes de acercarte a hitsugaya -dijo la líder de club de fans de los chicos más guapos del gotei 13 –solo yo  
Pues yo le di permiso –dijo la chica de coletas defendiéndose , las demás chicas también actuaron ya que querían estar al lado de capitán ,empezó otro pleito . toshiro buscaba escaparse de su trabajo por primera vez ,pero un grupo de chicas le detuvieron –hitsugaya Taicho adónde vas –dijeron todas .  
pues –dijo toshiro y solo se sentó otra vez ya que también no podía dejar su sala a si pero de algo estaba seguro que matsumoto lo iba pagar muy caro ,el seguía viendo ese pleito que ya no soportaba .

Ya basta –por fin dijo toshiro harto de esa situación

Lo sentimos hitsugaya Taicho-dijeron todas ,el solo se limito ha suspirar ,una chica de ojos marrones se le acerco -hit su..gaya Taicho lo sentimos- dijo ella en manera sexi poniendo ojos de perrito acercándose le mas y mas .

Oye no seas perra –dijo la líder otra vez –no te le acerques así

Quien me lo va impedir-dijo la chica de ojos marrones

Pues yo –dijo la líder - hitsugaya es mío

Ah él no tiene tu nombre –dijo la chica de ojos marrones ,hitsugaya estaba harto que seguían diciendo su nombre ,y o través otro pleito pero más fuerte ya que se jalaban el cabello en la escuadra 10.

La pelinegra caminaba mejor dicho corría a buscar a rangiku ya que no sabía cómo poner ese trasmisor a su capitán, ella llego al escuadrón 10 ya que ese era donde debería estar ,cuando llego todo era un desastre ella vio como bastantes chicas se agredían físicamente y psicológicamente y atras había un chico por lo menos de su edad con traje de capitán ,pues ella asumió que era el capitán de esa división ,ella entro intentando captar su atención entonces hablo.

Sois idiotas que estáis haciendo así –dijo Karin enojada por ese alborota ,pero nada la escuchaba y entonces grito – que estáis haciendo

Pues acaso no lo ves tonta-dijo la líder- estamos decidiendo con quien de nosotras es digna de estar con el Taicho - dijo esta vez señalando a toshiro

Pues para mi vosotras o sois digna de nada ,pues además quienes sois ustedes para decidir eso-dijo Karin respondiéndola

Pues tu que te metes-dijo la líder -pues además tu que sabes ni utilizas maquillaje ya pareces hombre

Y que hay de vosotras pareces payaso de circo-dijo Karin contrarrestándola- con tanto maquillaje

Ah que estáis diciendo-dijo la líder- nos vemos hermosa

Como digas- dijo Karin-aa. kanu .hinata ,moka ,aibon ,mari , kitaoji y sayumi que hacéis aquí ustedes no son de aquí venga vámonos –dijo Karin ,y las chicas se fueron del escuadrón .

Siquiera ya se fueron ellas –dijo la líder

Pues veis aquí que estoy llamando aún respectivo es escuadrones –dijo Karin ,pero la chica la ataco rompiendo su celular ,toshiro se levantó y se fue hacia la pelinegra.

Ustedes deben estar en sus respectivos escuadrones-dijo toshiro ya cansado de esto

Pues ee..-dijeron todas-solo queríamos ayudarte

Pues hicieron bastante-dijo enojado toshiro

Enano sabes donde esta rangiku –san –dijo Karin esperando una respuesta

EE.,,,nano-dijo toshiro –primero soy el capitán….,pero fue interrumpido

A mira quien habla –dijo una de esas chicas – no sabes que el te podría matar a

Porque no dejan d fastidiar y se van-dijo Karin harta de esas, las chicas se estaban yendo pero una la empujo y Karin se cayo .

No me dolió nada –dijo Karin triunfante

Te podrías levantarte –dijo toshiro que hacia abajo de ella

Ah lo siento-dijo Karin y se levantó –has visto a rangiku-san

El solo suspiro y solo movió su cabeza a diciendo que no ,ella miro todo ese deorden que habían provocado esas chicas .

Oye si quieres te puedo ayudar –dijo Karin ,el solo dijo que no ya que pensaba que era cono esas que habían dejado así.

Pues si tu no quiere-dijo Karin enojada –no te voy a obligar ,y fue a recoger sus papeleos del albino

Oye que haces te dije que no-dijo toshiro mirándola a la pelinegra ,pero ella no respondió y siguió recogiendo y hablo

Pues yo soy teniente del 8 escuadrón –dijo Karin además yo también hago el papeleo y no me compares con esas si crees que las mujeres somos así

Pues yo-dijo toshiro pero se quedó sin palabras ya que él pensaba que era como ellas .

Entonces pensabas que era como ellas-dijo por fin Karin a ese chico albino –pues te equivocas ,y ella seguía recogiendo los papeleos y después de un rato termino de ordenarlos ,toshiro solo se quedó mirando.

Pues bien ya lo he terminado –dijo Karin feliz-el resto te toca

Espera-dijo toshiro agarrándole la mano

A que quieres-dijo Karin mirándolo a los ojos

Gracias –dijo al fin toshiro con sinceridad ,ella se iba ir pero unos pechos la empujaron que se cayó otra vez en toshiro.

MATSUMOTO DON DEMONIOS ESTABAS- grito estando debajo de la pelinegra

Ah Taicho –dijo matsumoto

A rangiku-san - dijo Karin siguiendo encima de el -como se ponía esto

Pues bien primero deben dejar de lo que están haciendo –dijo matsumoto riéndose

Ah-dijo Karin pero después al ver en qué posición estaba se levantó enseguida con un leve sonrojó y el también . Matsumoto se seguía riendo viendo como actuaban .

Pues bien así funciona….. y así es-dijo matsumoto explicándole

Gracias-dijo Karin y se fue corriendo a su escuadrón

Y Taicho no es bonita –dijo matsumoto sonriendo

Ha el trabajo –dijo toshiro molesto

**Espero que les haya gustado porque a mi si se pregunta en que momento va ser ichiruki pues no desesperen va ser en el otro capi ,pues matsugin nose ,y ulkihime va ser en el momento de matsugin ,pues ahora está pasando hitsukarin .**

**Ha y izuhina va ser después de ichiruki o en ese también.**


	4. solo sentimientos

**hola a todos lo siento por el retraso pues es que ahora estoy empezando a escribir a las 11 creo que son ,no se a quiero terminare asi que sera corta espero que les gute **

**pues no se si hay erores de ortografía lo intentare corregir ya pero no oprometo nada**

* * *

Rukia te prometo que yo voy a hablar con biakuya-dijo ichigo dispuesto

Gracias-dijo rukia que sonrió pero después se entristeció, que apenas pudo ver ichigo .

* * *

ichigo paso todo el día con rukia pero lamentablemente no podía dejar su trabajo en lado , así que pidió a su hermana aguantase otro día mas pero ella dijo que cuanto se sintiese listo viniese ya que no quería un capitán deprimido .ichigo después de pensar se paró y se despidió de rukia .

Rukia -dijo ichigo lo más amablemente - por favor anímate rukia no seas así contigo misma -le dijo limpiando su lagrimas con delicadez de su mejilla y levantando su cabeza con cuidado para verla a los ojos -por favor...

Ichigo gracias -dijo rukia limpiándose sus lágrimas - muchas gracias

Rukia ahora vengo -dijo ichigo despidiéndose con una sonrisa, ichigo no le gustaba ver así a rukia tan despechada, triste con los ojos hinchados te tanto llorar así que el sabía quién era el único que podía reanimarla. Ella solo vio como ichigo se iba y eso le entristeció.

Ichigo iba con shumpo hacia la casa kunichi hasta que fue detenido por los guardias de la misma.

OYE BIAKUYA -dijo ichigo con las manos agarado por los guardias de esa misma, atentamente biakuya miro hacia donde se escuchaba ese grito e hizo que bajase

Su te a la mesa y se levantó hacia ese lugar pero no hizo falta ya que ichigo dejo seminconscientes a sus guardias

Biakuya -dijo ichigo mirándolo -quiero que me hagas un favor, el solo lo miro y siguió tomando su te hasta que ichigo no hablo si no grito

BYAKUYA -dijo otra vez de rodillas ante él y siguió hablando- quiero que rukia no se entristezca, te pido por favor que vayas a visitarla eso la poner feliz -dijo ichigo suplicando, el solo lo miro sorprendido el otro ichigo nunca hubiera hecho eso pues parece que rukia le había cambiado mucho, hace que el asintió.

Después de un tiempo llegaron a la sala de castigo donde estaba rukia ichigo se quedó afuera pues él sabía que rukia quería hablar a solas con su hermano pues él sabía bien claro que a rukia más le gustaba estar con su hermano y a veces creía que rukia se había enamorado de su propio hermano y eso le dolía mucho, ella quería ser feliz sea con quien sea. El capitán kuchiki entro a ese lugar y pudo detectar que rukia yacía sentada tras las rejas.

Rukia -dijo el capitán biakuya sin mostrar ningún afecto hacia ella o algo, ella al escuchar su voz volteo rápidamente

ni-sama -dijo rukia haciendo una venia -que haces aquí -dijo triste ,pues ella sabía bien que él nunca pisara ese lugar ya que su hermano era un noble y muy la miro solamente y contesto -La verdadera nobleza consiste en saber valerosamente sufrir por los demás y no permitir que los demás sufran por nosotros

Ella no entiendo bien lo que decía haci que no contesto y se disculpó -lo siento ni-sama, el la miro y contesto - rukia, lo que trato de decir es que no preocupes a los demás

Ni-sama -dijo rukia con los ojos hinchado de tanto llorar y se las limpio - te prometo que así lo hare, el solo asintió y se fue, cuando el capitán se fue vino ichigo corriendo hacia ella.

Rukia -dijo ichigo y cuando la vio feliz, él se contentó y sonrió aun no sabía el motivo por qué.

Ichigo -dijo rukia mirándolo -gracias -dijo en susurro

Que-dijo ichigo fastidiándola -no escuche

Nada -dijo rukia enojándose -NADA

Enana -dijo ichigo fingiendo molestia-dime fuerte

Eso es lo que quieres -dijo rukia mirándolo con maldad -IDIOTA

ENANA - dijo ichigo y ella no se quedaba atrás y se insultaban

Tonto

-pequeña

Idiota

... hasta que termino.

* * *

Dos semanas después...

Ichigo siempre le iba a visitar y esperaba que pasara ya las 5 semanas para que salga de ese lugar, pero le contentaba que ya estaba feliz y con eso podía vivir pero lo que le entristecía era otra cosa como le veía rukia a él solo como amigos u otra cosa siempre se preguntaba eso con esas mismas preguntas iba a visitarla.

Oye enana -dijo ichigo haciéndola enojar

Que quieres-dijo rukia enfadad por decirle enana no le gustaba que juzgaran su tamaño

Nada -dijo ichigo con las manos atrás, ella se fijó que algo escondía atrás

Que tienes -dijo rukia intentando descubrir lo que tenía, el solo lo miro y le quería hacer jugar un juego fastidia a rukia

Si tu solo dices -dijo ichigo - "gran grande ichigo mejor que todos"

No -dijo rukia negándose hasta que ichigo le mostro que era un Chapy edición limitada -sisisi -dijo rukia entusiasmada alzando la mano como niñita que recibía su caramelo

Dilo -dijo ichigo mirándola si se atrevía

Grangrandeichigomejorquetodo s -dijo rápido que ni se entendió

Que -dijo ichigo haciendo señas que no escuchaba con la mano

"gran grande ichigo mejor que todos " -dijo rukia con un solo pensamiento –_Chapy chapy chapy chapy - _disfrútalo nadie te creerá

Así -dijo ichigo con la mirada de eso crees sacando una grabadora - **"gran grande ichigo mejor que todos ""gran grande ichigo mejor que todos ""gran grande ichigo mejor que todos "** -que repetía todo el rato, rukia había quedado en su trampa pero si quiera tenia al chapy.

Ichigo se fue como siempre tarde específicamente en la noche y escuchaba una y otra vez la grabación riéndose se aquello, pero se sentía triste al no pregúntale que sentía ella por él y el también se pregunta cómo la veía solo como su amiga o algo más.

**lo siento sé que es corto pero estuve ocupada con cosa ya que hoy fue el cumple de mi oni-chan y lo termine pues a la 1 pero es corto lo siento pero ya **

**Espero que dejen comentarios.**

**como siempre digo viva hitsukarin,ichiruki ,ulkihime ,izuhinza y matsugin espero que les guste**


	5. malentendidos

**hello ,how are you today?i'm okay **

**no se mucho del ingles pero mas o menos aca les dejo otro capi solo es izuhina no se pero yo pienso que hay algo ademas ya que izu es de su tamaño no ,no toshiro que es chato no , nieganlo pues si shshsh.**

**ademas en izu fue compañero de hinamori en la academia y no seria nada extraño si hay algo si o no ,pues si ademas eran 3 :renji ,izu y hina ,ya como renji se ve que esta enamorado de rukia no o son alucinaciones mias sera ?**

**pues bien aca les dejo solo izuhina**

* * *

era una noche mas en que lo cual hinamori se entristecia ya que aizen-sama como ella lo decia ,ella aun no superaba que su capitan que tanto queria que tanto extrañaba ella no pudo detenerlo en sus planes egoista ,ella cada dia en las noches se entristecia ella solo pedia que perdonen a su capitan pero no le decian nada o la botaban,hasta su amigo de la infancia shiro-kun como le decia el la miraba tristemente y no se inmutaba en hablarle o el decia-tengo mucho trabajo ,ella solo queria que le den una oportunidad a su capitan ,pero ela no podia hacer nada por el ,y siempre en las noches ,en ocasiones lloraba por no hacer nada por el hasta pensaba en ir a liberarlo de su condena y vivir con el para siempre ,pero la retenia al no esar con sus maigos matsumoto ,izuru,renji ,memu,yachiro ...y por ultimo toshiro que ella pensaba que no le apoyaba pero aun asi ella se quedaba solo por sus amigos .

yo no soy lo suficiente valiente para...para ayudar al capitan aizen -se decia entre llantos y moviendo su cabeza viendo su foto ,despues de tanto llorar hinamori se quedo dormida agarrando la foto de su amado capitan aizen .

* * *

_nota :lo siento si no les gusta esa parte de hinamori , es que se me ocurrio ya que en la pelea contra aizen ella le decia capitan o fue mi imaginacion_

* * *

a la mañana siguiente ella se levanto y se limpio sus lagrimas diciendo-el capitan aizen no queria que llore -se dijo entre susuros ,ella salio caminando con una fingida sonrisa que tenia dirigiendo a su escuadron donde su capitan era **Shinji Hirako ,** hasta que se choco con izuru.

hola izuru-dijo hinamori siguiendo con esa misma sonrisa ,el solo la miro y vio que habia llorado ,pues el la conocia bien

hola hinamori -dijo izuru sonriendo con sinceridad -como estas -pero el la miro serio ,puesto que el no le gustba ver asi a hinamori

ah yo estoy bien -dijo hinamori riendose y mirando a izuru

hinamori -dijo entre susurros que apenas pudo escuchar hinamori

que izuru-kun -dijo hinamori sonriendo

eh pue yo me pre..guntaba si pues aquerias salir un rato a pasear -dijo izuru mirandola esperando su respuesta

no lo siento -dijo hnamori seria -tenfo que trabar y ir a ayudar a hirako ,el solo se despidio y penso porque no le decia capitan o acaso no le consideraba ello,el se fue a la escuadra 10.

* * *

el estaba por entrar en el escuadron cusndo escucho bastantes ruidos y gritos que decia -MATSUMOTO ,MATSUMORO ,ahy taicho .el inmediatamente entro al escuadron y vio que matsumoto estaba tomando sake echada en el sillon y el capitan estaba gritandole por haber derramado un poco de su sake en todo los papeleos que habia tomado.

eh capitan hitsugaya-dijo izuru intentando captar su atencion ,pero por desgracia no gue asi

CAPITAN HITSUGAYA - grito izuru lo mas fuerte que pudo y capto la atencion de los dos

QUE QUIERES - gritaron fuetre matsumoto y toshiro

aha h yo pues -dijo izuru -"solo queria decir..

Que -dijo toshiro molesto por lo que había hecho matsumoto,pero matsumoto le tranquilizo

Tranquilo Taicho –dijo matsumoto dándole su mantita-aquí está tu mantita y tu dragoncito ….,y él lo tomaba mientras que izuro se quedó boquiabierto mejor dicho sin palabras

_Nota: pues si ya tiene un dragoncito porque no una manta me daría risa me lo imagine así _

Matsumoto – dijo toshiro en susurros quitando la manta azul y botando lo que le había dado matsumoto ,pero matsumoto se estaba riendo era la primera vez que asía eso y le salió bien y para su suerte tomo una foto a su Taicho con su mantita .

Capitán –dijo izuru aguantándose la risa que tenia de ver así al capitán 10 ,el muy serio que dice que no es un niño ,pues después le pediría la foto a matsumoto pero ahora era hinamori.

Ah teniente izuru –dijo toshiro poniendo la vista en el -a que ha venido

Hinamori –dijo izuru entristeciendo por ver a su amiga a si , toshiro se levantó i se paró y se dirigió a el teniente -que le ha pasado a hinamori

Ella está muy triste y pues yo pensaba que usted la animaba –dijo izuru pero vio que el capitán hitsugaya no estaba antes que digiera eso ya se había ido .

No te distes cuenta que mi Taicho ya se fue –dijo matsumoto riendo -ven esto te calmara izuru

Sake –dijo izuru ,pero que más podía esperara de la teniente de la decimo escuadron

Si sake es comprobado que te anima-dijo matsumoto tomando su sake ,pero antes que respondiera ella le metió sake en su boca del teniente .

Espera….-decía izuro pidiendo clemencia

_Notas :No creen que el monje miroku de inuyasha si estuviera en bleach sería muy amigo de ella_

Toshiro utilizo shumpo para llegar a la escuadra 5 pensando en lo que le pasaba a su mejor amiga de la infancia HINAMORI MOMO.

Hola capitán hitsugaya-le dio una cordial bienvenida el capitán hirako

Capitán hirako donde esta HINAMORI - dijo toshiro buscando con la mirada

Ah hinamori-san ,mm pues ella está ayudándome con el papeleo –dijo el capitán señalándola

Ola shiro-kun - saludo hinamori alegre con una sonrisa, pero él se dio cuenta y se acercó a ella

Mejor les dejo solos a los tortolitos-dijo hirako yéndose con una sonrisa

Hoy espera-dijo toshiro con cara roja -NO SOMOS NOVIOS ,mientras que hinamori estaba roja como tomate o peor

_Nota ; como seria ,eso hinamori ella me cae muy bien y nadie lo puede negar _

15 minutos después…..

OYE NO TE HIZO MEJOR EL SAKE –dijo matsumoto con su sake en la mano

Yo ya me tengo que ir –dijo mareado izuru con otro sake -oye de donde sacas los sakes

Pues de donde más izuru de acá- dijo matsumoto abriendo el escritorio de su Taicho donde había más sakes **nota**

Él no lo encuentra-dijo izuru intentando llegar ahí

No-dijo matsumoto -él nunca lo va encontrar –dijo mirando la puerta

Ah –dijo izuru mirándola y tambaleándose –que mira

Por lo general mi Taicho entra cuando digo sake-dijo matsumoto -debe estar pasándola bien con momo ,pero vio como izuru se entristeció-izuru …. ,el levanto la cabeza y vio que matsumoto sonreía .

No me digas que estás enamorado de hinamori –dijo matsumoto sonriendo con picardía ,pero el solo lo negó con cara de tomate.

Estas seguro izuru-dijo matsumoto –hola hinamori-chan –dijo ,él se volteo - hinamori ….-pero no había nadie

Así que estoy en lo correcto –dijo matsumoto son una sonrisa.

Pero no rengo oportunidad –dijo con tristeza izuru- el capitán hitsugaya está enamorado de hinamori ,y hinamori yo pienso que está enamorado de él ,ella sonrió -y tu como sabes izuru

Pues ella es más cercana a él ,ella le hace caso a él y ella le quiere más a el-dijo izuru entristeciéndose

Ah, pero pregúntale vamos –dijo matsumoto jalándola.

Eh porque no vamos a pasear –dijo hinamori aun con la cara de tomate ,el solo asintió se fueron a una colina donde se podía ve el atardecer.

Qué lindo no crees shiro-chan –dijo hinamori sonriendo al atardecer -no te trae recuerdos shiro-chan

Te dije que no me llames así –solo contesto en tono de enojado a hinamori y sonrió

Ya llegamos izuru-dijo matsumoto apuntando donde estaban su capitán y hinamori

Se ven como toda una pareja –dijo izuru en susurros ,que solo podía escuchar matsumoto

Tranquilízate ,tranquilízate izuru -dijo matsumoto levantándole el animo -Espera mi señal y vienes haya okey

Matsumoto-dijo izuru –espera que vas hacer

Oye pequeshiro como me gustaría ser otra vez niños –dijo hinamori sonriendo

Mojacamas deja de hablar-contesto toshiro sonriendo,hinamori saco una sandía escondidas entre sus manos

-toma pequeshiro –dijo hinamori, el solo suspiro y agarro y lo comió despacito

Ah pequeshiro – dijo hinamori mirando el atardecer –me gustaría que comas como antes lo hacías lo miro ,el solo suspiro y empezó a comer mascando ,ella solo sonrió

De que sonríes mojacamas –dijo toshiro escupiendo las pepas de sandia

Ay –dijo sonriendo hinamori –me trae recuerdos ,izuru miraba toda la escena ,él se entristeció –_ me gustaría hacerte reír también hinamori-chan - _y vio que matsumoto estaba tomando fotos y se rio .

Capitán –dijo matsumoto sonriendo –sonríe, el solo se tapó pero igual le tomo la foto

MATSUMOTO-dijo toshiro molesto de las tonterías de su teniente ,PERO matsumoto no le hizo caso y sonrió

Lo siento hinamori-chan mi capitán tiene que hacer el trabajo –dijo matsumoto riendo y pidiendo misericordia viendo la mirada de su capitán cuando estaba lejos ella hizo unas señas y luego se fue con su capitán.

Hinamori-chan -dijo izuru viéndola

Hola izuru-chan que haces acá –dijo hinamori sonriendo

Que vas acá –dijo izuru bueno el atardecer

Me trae recuerdos –dijo hinamori con una sonrisa formada en su rostro

De que…-dijo izuru siendo interrumpido por hinamori

de hace tiempo cuando era pequeña ,cuando les conocí ,cuando vi al capitán aizen –dijo hinamori pero casi el ultimo lo dijo en susurro ,el la abrazo

Debes enfocarte en lo nuevo y en el futuro-dijo izuru contemplando el atardecer

Tienes razón -dijo hinamori abrazándolo y en ese momento él se sonrojo

Ya se hace de noche izuru –dijo hinamori sonriente -gracias ,él también se fue

En la noche hinamori vio la foto del capitán aizen y la guardo

El pasado lo recordaré ,pero el fututo más me importa capitán –dijo hinamori –lo siento

**Lo siento por tardarme es que tenía muchos exámenes pendientes mejor dicho para mañana hoy tenía tiempo hace que escribí esto **

**Además cuando me estaba enojada ,leí una historia muy linda que me gusto muy bonita de dar Moon ,pero que pena que no hayan terminado juntos ,dar Moon me hizo llorar y eso que yo no lloro por historias solo cuando me golpeo ni eso**

**Como siempre digo viva izuhina ,hitsukarin y ichiruki ,matsugin o matsu hisagi ,ulkihime **

**Puede ser que esos personajes mueran en uno de mis capi se queden con otros.**

**BAY **

**DEJEN REWIEW**


End file.
